Blossoms for the Devil
by Kitsune31987
Summary: This is a one shot pairing of Rock Lee and Sakura. After all this time, and numerous declarations of love from Lee, Sakura realizes she is in love with him as well. She has to show him her feelings or risk losing him forever. Lemon! Mature audiences only.


**Blossoms For The Devil**

AN: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. This is a one shot lemon of Rock Lee and Sakura, post war. I plan on writing other pairings about other overlooked characters mainly: Guy-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Gaara. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada, Zip...

"What?! Sakura! How could this happen?" Ino shrieked before Sakura quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"I don't know Ino-pig. Will you shut it?!" Sakura quickly scanned the customers in the boutique that Ino dragged her into, searching for signs they heard her dark secret. Sakura smoothed her pink hair as Ino stood there with her mouth hanging open.

Finally, Ino had to ask, this time keeping her voice down. "What do you mean you are in love with Rock Lee? How did this happen? I mean... It's Lee..." Her voice didn't exactly sound pleased. Lee was a little, peculiar, but there was nothing wrong with him really. He was a super sweet guy, very loyal, fit... but there was those damn eye brows, not to mention the bowl cut... oh and lets not forget that famous green spandex jumpsuit he wears. Ino shook her head again as she tried to wrap her mind around it. Sakura was one of the most desired and skilled ninjas in the Leaf. She was top of her field in medical ninjitsu and also Lady Hokage's apprentice. There is no way one of the best kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village was in love with the man who called himself the "Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village".

Sakura sighed. "I really don't know when it began... or when I fully realized I was in love with him. It just sort of happened." She idly scanned the items on the rack, not really seeing anything. Ino grabbed her hands and forced her to face her. Sakura sighed again as she looked at Ino, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this conversation. "Look, pig, I don't know what to tell you... Lee is.. so sweet. He has always been there for me even though I shot him down so many times. He saved me. Lee was the light at the end of the tunnel when Sasuke left. And again when Sasuke tried to kill me... He goes out of his way to make me happy. For a while I just took him for granted. He was a friend.. but he deserves happiness too. Maybe more so than anyone I know. I look forward to seeing him, I look for him when he comes back from missions. I am always scared for him, that he is going to get hurt..." Sakura sighed again, "I think it's time I told him... I just hope I can give him an ounce of happiness and hope that he has given me..."

Ino considered her friend's words and watched that far away and hopeful look in her eyes. "What are you planning Sakura?"

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. " I am not sure... We have known each other so long and gone through so much..." she hesitated, "I think I want to... you know..." Sakura began fidgeting under Ino's incredulous stare.

"Let me get this straight..." Ino started, "Are you telling me you want to seduce Rock Lee?" At Sakura's slight nod. Ino beamed. "Kami, do you know how long I have been waiting for you to stop being a prude and go after a man?! It's been SOO long since you had one! Hurry we got to go shopping!"

Sakura cringed as she saw the lingerie Ino had laid out for her to try on. "I don't know Ino... it's so... tiny." Ino rolled her eyes, "Of course it's tiny. It's supposed to be tiny!" Sakura's fingers lightly touched the red lace of the thong. "I don't know... I don't think it's really me..."

"Fine Forehead, let's keep looking."

Sakura didn't want anything small. She wanted sexy, seductive, but tasteful. And there was always the fear that he would reject her. Rejection would be a little easier to swallow if she is mostly clothed vs. just clad in a red lace thong. Sakura beamed when she found the perfect outfit. She and Ino parted ways to each do their part of Sakura's plan. She just hoped it would succeed. So much time had passed since his last declaration of love. What if she missed her chance?

Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow and wiped it on his orange jumpsuit. His golden hair hanging down damp. "Dang Bushy brow. Where have you been training at?" Lee gave his brightest smile, "Guy-sensei has intensified my training! I was stuck in a rut! Guy sensei made me realize I was wasting the gift of youth!" Lee was barely breaking a sweat. He was acting like they were just warming up but they had gone 9 rounds of sparring so far.

Shaking his head, Naruto flopped down on the ground. "Just give me a few to catch my breath and we will go again."

Lee sauntered over to Naruto and sat next to him. "Well, we can catch up. We haven't really spoke much since the end of the war."

Naruto leaned back on his elbows. "This is true. And we have all been so busy. I am barely keeping up with my training. I have been having learning all the stuff to be hokage and now my relationship with Hinata..."

Lee whipped his face to Naruto. "Hinata? I thought you loved Sakura?"

Naruto looked sheepish. "Well, I... thought I did... I mean she is hot but then when we actually went on a date, the sparks weren't there. I think she just gave in to get me to quit asking. We have been team mates for so long that we already knew all about each other and the quirks we have. After sitting through an awkward dinner with her, it dawned on me that I was trying to romance my sister..."

Lee quietly absorbed this new information. _Perhaps there is hope for my dream of winning Sakura's heart!_ _One day she will be mine!_ Resolve filled him as he thought of Sakura.

"Lee!"

Lee and Naruto quickly scanned the training field, searching for the feminine voice. Ino came running out of the tree line. They jumped up and ran towards her.

"Ino what is wrong?" Lee inquired of the blonde. She was huffing, clearly ran the entire way to the training ground. "It's.. it's Sakura. She needs your help! NOW!"

Naruto and Lee suddenly on edge. "Is she ok?" they asked in unison.

Ino turned back to Lee. "You have to go to her house. She said she needed you right away!" Lee didn't hesitate before he took off to save his Sakura from whatever trouble she was in. Ino turned to Naruto before he could chase after Lee. "Naruto, you are NOT to go anywhere near Sakura's house! Do you hear me?" She all but yelled through gritted teeth. "But..." Naruto started, confused. "No buts, you blockhead! Just because you are future Hokage don't think I won't pummel you if you go anywhere near Sakura and Lee tonight!" Naruto watched Lee's retreating form with worry, but wasn't about to risk a beating from Ino. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and the rest of the men of the Rookie 9 would gladly help her.

Sakura lit the candles on the dining table. Wringing her hands, she was certain she was going to vomit. She was so nervous. She must be crazy to think that she could pull this off. Running to the bathroom, she checked her makeup again. She didn't apply much, just a bit of mascara to make her green orbs look more vivid. Her pink waist length hair was loose and shining in the candle light she had throughout the apartment. Satisfied, she looked down at her figure and bit her lip. She had a white corset on that had pink blossoms on the top drawing attention to her ample bust. A white mini skirt covered white lace panties and garters, which held up her white stockings. The only thing she felt completely comfortable in was the pink heels she was wearing. Sakura glanced at the bed and blushed. _It's too late to back out now Sakura... Time to channel Ino and just go for it. Lee is probably almost here by now..._

As if on cue, there was a brisk pounding on the door. "Sakura! Are you ok?" Lee's frantic voice reaching her. Taking a deep breath she made her way into the kitchen by the food she prepared... "Lee! Come on in!"

Lee bust through the door, ready to take on any foe that would dare harm his Sakura. His eyes darted around looking for the enemy in the dark room, until his eyes adjusted to the candlelight. Confusion set in until his eyes landed on his pinkette. "Sa... Sakura-chan?"

"I figured you would be hungry after training so hard Lee-kun.." Sakura purred as she stepped towards him, a pretty blush flushing her cheeks. Lee's eyes drank in the sight. Words escaped him. The woman of his dreams for nearly 10 years gliding up to him in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen on her. She gently took his hands into hers and led him to the table she had set for them.

Lee swallowed hard. He was hungry, but not for food. "Sakura... this... this is for me?" he barely recognized his own voice, it had gone so husky.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she heard his deep voice, so filled with desire. She turned into his arms at the table. "Of course Lee-kun... You are going to need your strength for the evening I have planned for us." She smiled sexily before reaching up to brush her lips to his.

Lee stiffened and dared not to breathe. If he was dreaming he didn't want anything to wake him. His Sakura blossom... the woman he had worshipped since the day he saw her at the beginning of the chuunin exams all those years ago, had just kissed him. His hands finally rested on her waist since she was still there, staring at his lips. He hesitated for just a moment before he pulled her to him to plant his own chaste kiss on her lips.

Sakura's breath hitched. She had intended to tease him with the briefest of kisses. But she had made a mistake. Heat pooled in her body and her face flushed. When Lee's hands landed on her waist to pull her closer, she knew she wouldn't last through dinner. Years of denial and need flooded her as he chanced another kiss. A moan escaped her lips as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue darting across his bottom lip, begging for entry. He obediently complied as his fingers tangled into her pink hair.

"Sakura..." Lee breathed as he pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers for support. Trying to draw enough oxygen into him so he could think coherently. "Wha... what has changed?" He cursed himself for asking. He has wanted this for so long. He didn't want to question it, but he also didn't want a single night. He didn't think he could stand it to have Sakura as his own for a single night and then go back. After tasting her sweet lips and holding her close, he didn't want to ever go back to loving her on the sidelines.

Lust filled, green orbs quickly cleared as his question penetrated the haze of her desire. She bit her swollen bottom lip for a moment before meeting his searching gaze with resolve. "Lee-kun... I have been a fool for so many years. I was wrapped up in a young girl's fantasy when I believed I loved Sasuke. I shunned you then. I deeply regret that... We have missed out on so much time together. You were always there for me, every single time I needed someone, you were there. Whether it was saving my life when I was weak, or sheltering my heart when I was certain it was breaking. You became the light I searched for during my darkest days, and the quiet strength I needed when I felt weak. During the war, every time you went on missions, I found myself searching for you and searching for news of your team... So many times I cried, scared that you weren't coming home. " Tears began filling Sakura's eyes as she searched for words. "Kami... Lee, I don't know when I fell in love with you. I just know I can't go without you anymore!"

For the second time in his life, and on the same night no less, Lee was speechless. He stared down at her beautiful face, unshed tears in her green eyes as she searched him, waiting for a response to her declaration. His fingers tightened in her hair slightly. Shakily, he let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. He drew in her scent, reveling in it. "Sakura.." He murmured as he kissed her forehead, then cheek, then nose. His eyes met hers, "I pledged my life, my heart, and my soul to you til my death the first day I met you. I stand by that pledge." His lips captured hers.

Dinner was forgotten. Their bodies were on fire. Years of love and lust pushed them forward. Sakura led Lee to her bedroom. She unzipped his green spandex training suit. Lee helped her shed the offensive material that was keeping them apart. Standing there in just his briefs, his desire obvious. Lee's cheeks flushed as he contemplated the state of his undress. Sakura stepped back into his view, slowly unzipping her skirt. Lee's mouth became like cotton as he watched the skirt pool at her dainty feet. His eyes darted back to hers. Those green orbs were the only thing keeping him sane. Without them grounding him, he might have burst into flames... or more likely pass out like little Hinata.

Lee shuddered as her fingertips ran over his arms. His body was tightly corded muscle. Years of pushing his body to it's limit clearly showed. Sakura licked her lips before pressing her body against his once more. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a needy heated kiss. His calloused hands ran down her back before settling on her bottom. Just when he thought he couldn't take her kisses anymore she broke away from his mouth, licking and nipping her way down his neck. Lee gasped as she got to the tender area around his collarbone. Hands fisted in her hair again, he couldn't decide whether to pull her closer or push her away the sensation was so intense, so new.

Sakura smiled into the crook of his neck, listening to his gasping breath and feeling his fingers tighten in her hair. She loved the fact she could silence the youthful, energetic "Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf". She licked the soft area at his collarbone tasting the slight saltiness from his training earlier in the day. His breath came out in a hiss as she continued to nip and tease.

"Sakura..." Lee hoarsely whispered. Desperation was beginning to fill him. He wasn't sure what to do or how to solve it. He had heard the basics from eavesdropping on Kiba and Naruto talk, but never experienced it. It was never a priority during the Shinobi war, and to be honest he never could bring himself to pursue anything with anyone other than Sakura. He had his own moral code to live up to. His nindo was everything to him.

Sakura's fingertips began contouring his defined abs. She felt his body begin to shudder. Sakura gave him a soft smile and led him to the bed. She settled Lee into the middle of the bed and seeing he was a little more at ease, crawled up his body before capturing his lips once more. His rough, calloused hands slid down her back. He began fumbling with the hooks on the back of her corset. Sakura smiled into his lips before sitting up to unhook the corset, agonizingly slow. She tossed the corset aside and watched Lee's face as he drank in the sight of her for the first time.

Lee gulped, "Sakura... you are so beautiful..." His hands slid up her waist memorizing the curves of the newly exposed skin. Sakura beamed as she leaned back down recapturing his lips. Tongues dueled, fighting for dominance, passion rising higher to a feverous need. Sakura jumped up and stripped her panties off before pulling off Lee's briefs.

"No..." Lee's husky voice barely reached her as she started crawling back up to him. Confusion and disappointment clouded Sakura's face as she started to pull away from him. Lee moistened his lips, "If we are going to do this, I want all of you... no stockings, heels... I want to feel all of you." Visibly relieved her lover wasn't rejecting her, Sakura made quick work of shedding the remaining clothing.

Like a tigress stalking her prey she gracefully crawled up his body. He kissed her again before taking a shaky breath. It was time to tell her. He couldn't do this. He thought he could, but he just didn't think he could. He didn't know what he was doing. She was expecting a mind blowing experience. To be the with the one you love for the first time, it was supposed to be earth shattering. Kiba and Naruto always bragged about it. It sounded so complicated now that he was trying to remember what they said. At the time, it wasn't relevant in his life. Now he was wishing he had more experience and knowledge. Rock Lee was afraid.

Sakura watched the emotions play over his face. She was beginning to worry he was having doubts. Maybe he was second-guessing their union. Sakura kissed his nose to draw his attention back to her. "Are you ok?" she whispered against him.

Lee's eyes showed the extent of his turmoil. "Sakura... I... I have never done this before... I don't know if I can... make it pleasurable... I..." Sakura silenced his fears with a kiss. She ran her tip of her tongue over his lips. "Shhh... I love you... Don't worry. It will be great because I love you and it will only get better with time. Let me show you how much I love you for once." Lee drew in a shaky breath before Sakura captured his lips again. His mind going blissfully blank except the feeling of Sakura's hands stroking his body, her lips and tongue doing wicked things to his mouth. Her scent overloaded him not only of her shampoo but also of arousal. His body was burning up. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, moist warmth wrapped around him. He shuddered at the new overpowering sensation. He clung to Sakura tightly, his teeth clenched. She waited until he was ready before capturing his lips again and began moving her hips. She felt his muscles tense and he clenched his teeth again when she sat up. She continued her slow rhythm as she pulled her hair out of her face. Lee's breath hitched as he took in her sight. Her pink hair cascading around her shoulders and over her breasts with every thrust. He watched in awe as her took in her flushed face and the intensity in her green eyes. She reached down and stimulated herself as she quickened the pace. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue before swooping down and capturing his lips again.

"Lee... mmm..." When he heard that, he was lost. The tension that had been pooling in his lower abdomen had reached it's limit. Sakura quickened her pace, deeper, harder. "Kami... Oh Lee..." She gasped as she reached her climax, her velvety walls clamped down on him pushing him over the edge. "Sa... Sakura!" Lee moaned, clinging tight to her at his release.

Sakura laid her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat, as they caught their breath. She kissed his chest and chanced a look at him. His onyx eyes were staring intensely at her in awe of the moment they just shared. His rough fingertips caressed her cheek. Sakura smiled tenderly at him before tracing his lips with her own finger tips. He shuddered under her touch, something about this vixen had always captured his heart and soul, and now body. He knew he would never be able to get her out of his mind now.

Lee sighed happily, "I love you my cherry blossom..." Sakura beamed as she giggled "I love you too my handsome devil." She always thought his self-imposed nickname was silly before, but suddenly it suit him. She captured his lips with her own, her tongue running over his bottom lip. She immediately felt flesh hardening again. "Let's jump in the shower, there is fun we can have in there too if you are ready..." she said seductively.

Lee gave his haughty nice guy smile, "The power of youth drives me forward my lovely Sakura flower!"

Hope you enjoyed my short lemony goodness of one of my favorite pairings. Please R/R. Thank you for reading!


End file.
